Le pourquoi du comment
by Beuah
Summary: Comment ? Ça, il sait comment c'est arrivé. Mais pourquoi... C'est bien difficile à dire. C'est d'autant plus difficile à dire que ça va forcément faire mal à celui qui s'obstine à faire la sourde oreille. OS, HxH, rating T, présence d'un petit crackship. Bon anniversaire en retard PoupouLeBambou, ce texte est pour toi !


**Bonjour bonjour ! J'entends au loin un chœur gospel chanter le Hallelujah et ainsi donc je célébre mon retour ! (comment ça je manque de sommeil ?)**

 **J'arrive avec deux OS sous le bras, celui-ci et** ** _Ancora_** **, qui sont tous les deux des cadeaux d'anniversaire en retard ! Celui-ci est pour PoupouLeBambou, mon poussin, notre chaton, le samouraï qui sent le tournesol, cette super auteure de fanfics super pipoune que j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir à Japan Expo 2017 — au passage merci à ceux que j'ai pu croiser là-bas c'était génial on avait un bon gros morceau de la fandom et on a passé de super moments 3**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce drama gratuit et sans grand sens à vrai dire, mais disons que j'ai été un peu inspirée par une cosplayeuse de DeathMask (qui se reconnaîtra peut être ?) qui alors que son armure faisait des siennes s'est écriée avec aplomb** ** _"je suis pas venue ici pour souffrir okay ?"_** **... Bref. Pardon pour le sel, du coup. C'est pour mieux mettre en valeur ce que je voulais donner à Poupou. Bisous bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Le pourquoi du comment

 **Rating : Entre T et M pour les allusions diverses**

 **Genre :** Salé (ah mince ça c'est un goût), romance, angst

 **Personnages :** DeathMask (POV), Shura, mention de deux autres Golds

 **Contexte :** Un RP Skype qui s'est poursuivi par SMS avec Poupou, avec un contexte particulier que j'ai tenté d'expliciter sans trop le faire dans ce texte

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Mais... Pourquoi, en fait ? Enfin, je veux dire... Comment vous... ?

Pourquoi ou comment ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu me demandes. Au comment, je pense pouvoir te répondre maintenant. En réalité, c'est très simple. Non, en fait, c'est plutôt compliqué. Parce que si je te donnais seulement le résumé de ce qui s'est passé, tu n'y comprendrais absolument rien, et tu te ferais des idées, alors que c'est différent, si différent, si singulier... Mais j'aime lire le trouble sur ton visage, te donner des informations incomplètes, faussées, et regarder comment ton esprit chemine vers la vérité, ma vérité. Parce que tu es l'un des seuls à vouloir encore chercher à me comprendre. Alors je me contente de hausser les épaules en rétorquant :

— Ben... On a fait une mission ensemble. On a sympathisé. On a fini par s'envoyer en l'air. Et depuis, on couche ensemble.

Ma parole, serais-tu dégoûté ? Voyons, plus rien ne devrait te choquer me concernant... Ne me dis pas que les histoires de baise t'offusquent encore ?

— Shura. On est plus des putain d'gosses.

— Je sais bien ! Mais comment tu peux me dire ça avec autant de légèreté ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que-

— Non, ferme-la. T'as rien à m'dire. T'as pas à m'rapp'ler quoiqu'ce soit. Je sais, Shura, je sais.

— Tu déconnes, mec.

— Non, j'déconne pas. J'déconne absolument pas. Et j'ai pas d'comptes à t'rendre.

Quand je m'amusais à coucher à droite à gauche entre deux trips pour oublier le goût âcre de la langue tentaculaire de celui que t'appelles Arlès, et ce au point d'en oublier mon élève dans cette baraque miteuse en Sicile, je déconnais. Quand j'en ai plus rien eu à foutre et que j'ai arrêté de me brider pendant les combats au point de provoquer des hécatombes et de me prendre pour un messager de la Mort, je déconnais. Avec Helena, j'ai déconné, mais je me suis rattrapé et j'ai retrouvé le peu d'honneur qu'il me restait. Avec Aphrodite, j'ai déconné comme j'ai jamais déconné, et toujours je le regretterai, toujours, n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais alors que je pensais à nouveau prendre toutes ces histoires à la con à la légère, il m'est tombé dessus comme ça, j'ai rien vu venir, vraiment absolument rien. Et je me suis remis à y croire, je me suis pris à mon propre jeu, je voulais voir où tout ça allait nous mener. Et ça nous a menés à ne plus plaisanter du tout. À réellement vouloir continuer. Tu te rends compte ? Je veux, je veux comme je n'ai jamais voulu ! Je veux si fort ! Je le veux tellement ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir dans mes yeux que je ne déconne pas ! Je crois que même comme ça, ça ne suffirait pas, il faudrait que je te le dise, que je te le hurle, mais je n'y arrive pas, Shura, et tu le sais très bien ! Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, arrête de me rappeler que je suis une bête de foire, arrête, au point où j'en suis ça me fait mal, bientôt je vais finir par vouloir t'en coller une !

— Il n'est pas supposé être avec quelqu'un, déjà ?

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu m'reproches ma mémoire courte, mais la tienne est pas non plus bien longue !

— C'est pas pareil, et tu le sais !

— T'es juste jaloux parce que je t'ai pas choisi toi, pas vrai ?

— Pardon ? Non je ne suis pas jaloux, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais j'aurais pensé que cette bague que tu m'as offert ce jour-là avec Aphrodite était la preuve que je valais quelque chose à tes yeux ! J'aurais pensé que si tu avais voulu me quitter tu l'aurais fait en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en me disant les choses en face !

Shura, range ta main. Range ta main avant que je te la broie. Je ne supporte plus l'éclat qui émane de ton doigt. Je ne veux plus voir ces deux anneaux superposés sur ton annulaire. Pourquoi tu t'es mis en tête de le remplacer ? Tu étais bien à ta place, tellement bien, on était tellement bien... Tu as tout fait foirer... Et j'ai tout fait foirer... Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, à garder mon sang froid, tu me connais, pourtant, tu sais très bien que je fais beaucoup d'efforts et peut être même beaucoup trop, et que si tu me pousses dans mes derniers retranchements, il va t'arriver des bricoles, je vais être méchant, très méchant, parce que quand j'ai mal je suis ce monstre que tu n'aimes pas... Tant pis, j'ai besoin de crier, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes, pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas changé au point de ne plus vouloir me comprendre, pitié, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il reste encore ça entre nous... !

— Écoute-moi bien espèce de petit con, ta colère tu peux te la garder parce que moi aussi je suis en colère ! T'étais où quand Aphrodite est parti ? T'étais où après tout ça ? T'étais où quand j'avais besoin d'toi ?!

— En mission, et certainement pas sur la plage en train de me taper Milo ?!

— Parce que tu crois que j'étais où avant ? Parce que tu crois que j'étais dans quel état ? Il est mort, il est putain de mort, avec Milo on a failli crever ! Milo, il était là, sans lui, tu m'aurais perdu, complèt'ment ! Et toi, t'étais où ? Tout ce que tu trouves à m'faire c'est des r'proches, comme si j'étais pas déjà assez en rogne après moi-même pour toutes ces histoires ! Mais pour qui tu t'prends à m'faire des l'çons alors que c'est toi qui t'éloignes et qui m'pousses dans les bras des autres ? Tu sais très bien comment j'suis fait, tu sais très bien que j'regarde ailleurs, toujours ! Tu aurais dû m'ret'nir ! Maint'nant j'suis pris au piège, j'suis dans la merde, dans la merde la plus totale, et j'ai l'impression qu'tu t'en fous !

—... D... DeathMask... Qu'est-ce qui te prend... De quoi tu parles … ?

— Ben tiens tu vois ? Tu piges plus rien.

— N-non, attends !... Mais explique-moi !

T'expliquer ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, là. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas expliquer. Milo et moi, ça ne s'explique pas. Et puis, je fais des efforts et toi t'en fais pas pour comprendre.

Le comment, je te l'ai expliqué. On était en mission, j'ai failli y passer, Milo m'a sauvé, on s'est rapprochés, on a fini par fricoter, un peu trop même. Et le pourquoi, tu veux pas l'entendre. Tu veux pas que je t'explique pourquoi, tu préfères me faire passer pour celui qui cause du tort sans raison, tu préfères croire que j'arriverai pas à te le dire. Mais je vais te le dire. Je vais me retourner, te regarder droit dans les yeux, te dire les choses en face, et tu vas finir par comprendre que je ne déconne pas, que je ne déconne plus. C'est tout sauf facile pour moi et tu le sais, tu le sais très bien, alors prends la peine de m'écouter, et pitié comprends-moi parce que moi-même je ne me comprends plus. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te dire ce qui sort de ma bouche...

— Shura. J'aime Milo. Je suis tombé amoureux d'lui. J'ai aimé Aphrodite aussi, à en crever, mais aimer autant les morts c'est pas bon. Toi, c'est Aphrodite que tu aimes, que t'as toujours aimé, mais faut qu't'arrêtes. Faut qu't'arrêtes de croire que tu pourras être avec moi comme lui a été avec moi. Ça a été une erreur de t'mêler à ça, maint'nant t'arrives même plus à être l'ami qu'j'avais. Et tout ça c'est ma faute, et la faute de ces bagues. Enlève-les. C'est fini.

J'aime lire le trouble dans ton regard, mais pas quand il reste aussi longtemps, et encore moins quand y'a ces écrans d'eau qui viennent se mettre dessus. Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire, enfin, et même si tu n'y comprends rien, ça ne servirait à rien de t'en dire plus. Je vais à présent te laisser, lâchement, parce que je me suis jamais caché d'être un lâche, un frigide et un indécis au même titre que l'autre déserteur encore parti dans ses banquises histoire de bien faire chialer Milo. Au fond, c'est la même histoire de merde.

Non, ça ne servirait à rien de te dire que je sais comment j'aime Milo. Que je sais que j'aime son sourire en coin, quand il attache ses cheveux, quand il essaye de me rattraper quand je pars et quand il me prend dans ses bras la nuit. Ça ne servirait à rien de te dire que je n'aime pas quand on bafoue son honneur, quand il doit tuer, quand il pleure, quand il se vexe ni quand il fouille en moi pour me piquer là où ça fait mal. Ça ne servirait à rien non plus de te dire qu'en revanche je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, pourquoi c'est sur lui que c'est tombé et pas toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre, et pas une femme à nouveau, et pourquoi pas personne. Ça ne servirait à rien de te demander « et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ? », parce qu'au lieu de rire et de me vanner pour que j'oublie à quel point notre rapport et déséquilibré tu me ferais une liste de flatteries dont je n'ai que faire parce que toutes ces qualités que tu me trouves sont fausses. Je viens, je l'espère, de te le prouver définitivement, en partant comme un fils de putain après t'avoir brisé ton joli rêve et ton grand cœur en pensant que ce serait mieux, pour notre amitié et ton honneur, que de vivre dans le mensonge. Ça ne servirait à rien de te dire tout ça de plus parce que de toute façon tu n'es plus l'ami à qui je peux confier tout ça. Toi, tu aimais seulement quand je te parlais comme ça d'Aphrodite. Mais maintenant, c'est de Milo dont j'aurais aimé parler avec toi, c'est Milo que j'aime et que je veux et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher. Même si je suis écorché vif de t'avoir perdu et d'avoir perdu Aphrodite, même si je suis écorché vif et que je saigne et que j'ai mal, j'ai Milo dans la peau et je veux pas qu'il en parte. Et si je dois te braver, braver Camus qui ne doit pas être au courant, et ne parler qu'à moi-même, qu'à ces voix dans ma tête, eh bien tant pis, je le ferai, juste pour être avec Milo parce que je veux me sentir bien avec lui, j'en peux plus d'avoir tout le temps mal. Et si toutes ces souffrances s'avèrent inutiles, je m'achèverai pour ne plus perdre qui que ce soit ni être perdu par qui que ce soit. Je m'achèverai parce qu'Aphrodite a pris une moitié de mon âme, ta peine m'en a pris un quart et le peu qu'il reste est à Milo et s'il n'est plus là je n'ai plus rien. Tu sais que je ne tiens pas à la vie, Aphrodite le savait et Milo le sait aussi. Mais avant de jouer mon salut au quitte ou double, j'aurais quand même aimé que tu comprennes tout ça. Que tu comprennes que l'amour chez un fou comme moi c'est ça, c'est quelque chose d'aussi malade que mon esprit.


End file.
